Exceedingly Convincing
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: What seems to be a happy ending just isn't and two universes collide with each other. How will Rose cope with her Doctor being gone. How will the Doctor cope becoming the one thing he's always been afraid of - being alone. And who is this exceedingly convincing bloke that's been popping up all over the news, what does he want? Please read A/N inside.
1. The Doctor Has Left The Building

_A/N: New story? I think so. Alright, so before you go on I would just like to point out that I am in no way close to being caught up to Doctor Who, so no spoilers past season 4! Please, please, please no spoilers! Speaking of spoilers, if you are watching/will be watching Jessica Jones I suggest you do that first and then come back to read this if you're interested. This is my AU one that I created in my head and plan to keep writing about because it's driving me crazy. Again, if I write something that's incorrect according to Doctor Who or whatever, it's because I'm really, really behind. Also, it was nearly impossible to find the correct crossover with Kilgrave in it, so even though he's not listed as one of the characters, he will definitely be in this story.  
_

 _Just sort of read this with an open mind, whatever else you know just forget about because unless I write about it, it's irrelevant to this story. Happy reading :)_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Jessica Jones or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Doctor Has Left The Building

"He's gone."

"Rose..."

She fell to her knees, her fist clenching the sand around her. Her shoulders started shaking and she choked back sobs. "No..." She whispered. "Not again, not bloody again, no, no, no!" Rose wrapped her arms around her, rocking slowly. "He's left me... AGAIN!"

"No, no Rose! I'm here, I'm right here!" She felt an arm wrap around her, and as much as she wanted to shake it off, push _him_ away, she couldn't. Because he was just like...

"I'm still the Doctor."

...But he wasn't. She knew the Doctor. She _loved_ him. And he wasn't him. He looked like him, he thought like him, he even sounded like him, but the feel of only one heart beating reminded her it wasn't him. Not really.

Rose pushed him away. Unbalanced, he fell into the sand, but then got back onto his feet, shaking the sand out of his hair as he stood.

"Leave me alone."

"Rose, look, I know today has been a lot. It's been too much, when was the last time you've even slept? But I am the Doctor, the Doctor is me, we are the same. Well, maybe with one less heart. Well, and the fact I was regenerated by Donna and I'm part human. Well -"

"Stop it! Stop acting...stop saying things like him!" She stood as well, her legs shaking.

"If I wasn't him then how would I know what he, we, wanted to tell you. Why would you kiss me?"

"Like you said. It's been too much. I need to sleep," she paused, licking her lips, "and you need to leave."

He stared at her, his now unreadable expression so like the Doctor's, she couldn't bare to look at it. So she didn't, Rose turned away and closed her eyes. "Please. Leave. If you're so like him then it should be easy for you to do. All he ever does is leave people, people who follow him, would fight for him, people who love him, would die for him! But it doesn't matter - he'll just leave in the end. It's what he's best at, anyway."

"I guess that's one more thing we don't have in common, because I won't ever leave you. He, I, good Gods this is confusing, but we didn't have a choice, we never have a choice! But this time I do!"

"He did though too, just a couple of minutes ago. And he chose to leave, to go protect some other universe, instead of staying in this one, with me!"

"I am with you!"

"Why are you so daft. You're. Not. Him!"

"I am him! I'm the Doctor and I'm here for _this_ universe, for you!"

Rose was still turned away with her eyes closed, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She didn't say anything. There was nothing else she could muster. She was heart-broken, she was angry, and she was just bloody well exhausted.

"Rose, honey, I think we should go," her mother cut in. Jackie looked at the Doctor, shrugging. "If you won't leave, then I think we must. We all just need a break," she walked towards Rose, and touched her cheek. Rose leaned into her mother's palm, a tear sliding down her cheek and over it. "Let's go," Jackie whispered.

"Allons-y," Rose said so quietly, she didn't even think her mother heard.

Jackie led Rose away and they walked down Bad Wolf bay, not even stopping when he called out.

"Just because _you're_ leave _me_ doesn't mean I'll leave you alone! I'll be watching and I'll be there when you want me to be. When you call out, I'll be there. This isn't the end of us Rose Tyler, and if the universe doesn't make sure of that, then I will!"

* * *

 _I'm halfway done with the next chapter, of course they won't be short like this one. It was more of a preview of what's yet to come. Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. AKA Welcome To New York

_A/N: Chapter 2! As I'm posting this I'm working on the third chapter. However, from now on I'm only posting a chapter if I have the next one done, that way I know that I'm keeping this story continuous for you guys, as that's been a problem for me in the past. Again, please no spoilers, I'm getting close to being caught up, but I'm not quite there yet. Apologizing in advance for any typos! Anyway, happy reading!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Jessica Jones or anything else recognized.**

* * *

AKA Welcome To New York

" _You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never will."_

" _Never say never ever."_

" _Nah, we'll always be okay you and me. Don't you reckon Doctor?"_

" _There's something in the air. There's something coming."_

" _What?"_

" _A storm's approaching."_

 _A storm's approaching._

"A storm's approaching."

"What was that, Rose?"

Rose opened one eye, her head bouncing on the bus window. It wasn't a comfortable position by any means. She sighed, closing her opened eye. "Nothing, just sleep talking."

"You know, I remember when you were a little girl, you'd always talk nonsense when you slept."

"Hmm," Rose hummed, trying to drift back to sleep.

"It was always something crazy: the rainbow hills were chasing after you, dancing flagpoles were wrapping themselves around cars, crushing them, that odd looking face who spoke into people's minds."

Rose opened her eyes and shot up in her seat. Turning to her mother, eyes wide, she whispered, "What did you say?"

Jackie had been flipping through some entertainment magazine throughout the bus ride. "Oh look, Brad and Angelina are adopting another child, what good people they are."

Rose tore the magazine from her mother. "What did you say," she repeated, "the face, what about it?"

"Really Rose, you're always so dramatic."

"Tell me."

Jackie sighed. "I don't know, something about arrows, it was so long ago."

"Arrows?" Rose leaned forward, gripping her seat.

"Yeah, like bow and arrows. The Face of Arrows or something."

"Boe."

"I suppose you're right, it could of been the Face of Bows, though that's a bit odd."

She had never told her mum about the Face of Boe, she was sure of it. The Doctor never would have said anything either, none of that made sense. Rose knew that something was off, something needed figuring out.

But she wasn't going to. No, her days of running around with the Doctor, with anyone, were over. She needed to move on with her life, she had to forget it all and put it behind her. It was time to get a real job. Though she wasn't sure where, last time she had a job an army of plastic people caused it to be blown up by the Doctor. Rose stiffened. She had to forget him, she had to put it all behind her.

"Darling, I know how you're feeling. When you're father died I couldn't bare the thought of being reminded of anything that had something to do with him. Even being around you was difficult, but I got over it. I stopped being afraid of everything that reminded me of what I had lost, instead I cherished it, grabbed onto everything I could and I've still yet to let go." Jackie reached over Rose, grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Rose sighed, tearing her hand away from her mother. "It's not the same, mum, dad's back again. You have him again."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "But he's different, not quite exactly the man I married."

"He's pretty close, though, and this time he's got money. In a way, you're life has been better and easier being in this universe than the other."

"Do you even know what you're saying? Such a hypocrite, you are."

"You're father, in our old world and this, are similar. Of course, not exactly, but close enough and I can live with that. Your Doctor is the very same man that's stuck in this universe with us. Why can't you see that? You can have the one thing, the only thing, you've wanted for years. You can have the Doctor, you can grow old with him, have a family with him! He may have one less heart, have a little more human in him, but he is still the same man with the same brain you fell in love with in the first place. Maybe now he can love you even more! How can it be that he changes his body and you still love him, yet he has this - this duplicate and you can't even stand it. Why is that?"

Rose was a bit taken aback by her mother's reaction. Looking down to her hands in her lap, she sighed once more. "My Doctor did such an unselfish thing. It doesn't feel right to be happy with... him when he can't be with me. I know how he felt, it's not fair for him."

"It's not fair to the new Doctor either! It's not right to take that out on him, who feels the same exact way. Don't punish him, don't punish youself, it's not right and it's certainly not what the Doctor wanted, what the Doctor _wants."_

"When did you start thinking so much?" Rose asked.

"I suppose after all of this you sort of have to open your mind, otherwise it'll drive you mad."

"Doesn't matter, it'll drive you mad anyway."

 _o.O.o_

"What sort of place you think this -"

"I know, but -"

"- Showing up, asking for food and a bed for the night! We don't run a charity and certainly don't go giving things away for beggars like you -"

"Beggar? Excuse me, but -"

"'Do you mind if I stay the night, oh and also is there anything I can eat, sorry I've got nothing to buy it with -"

"Okay, I did not say that, I _do_ have something to spend -"

"Your services to this, and I quote, 'shabby bed and breakfast that for some odd reason still stands today,' doesn't qualify as pay. On the contrary, it's the opposite!"

The Doctor slammed his hand on the counter, and leaned forward. "Stop talking and listen to me." The concierge looked unimpressed by his actions. "First, this is a shabby place, but that's what makes it charming, and no one appreciates shabbiness more than me. Secondly, it is odd. This has somehow made it through all these years, even the war between the Ooglitarian Ogers and Grossgloss Giants. Messy war, wouldn't have wanted to be there for that. Well, I guess I was. Well, more of an observer really -"

"A mental beggar, in my bed and breakfast, I swear! Why me, what did I do?" The concierge turned his focus to the ceiling as if he were talking to his God. "First that crazy old man with his supposedly 'magical stick,' calling himself Merlin for goodness sakes, and now you! Why do the crazies keep coming into _my_ bed and breakfast!"

"I'll admit, yes, I'm a bit mad, but that's just what comes with being a genius! I can't help it, I really can't. However, back to what I was saying: C -"

"Don't you mean third?"

"- Stop interrupting me. Yes, so C, I did notice the 'help wanted' sign out there, so don't go pretending that you are hiring. I'm just asking for bed and breakfast instead of money. You get the better end of the deal." The Doctor put his elbow on the counter, bending it so he could rest his chin on his fist. "So what do you say?" He winked.

The concierge huffed and threw his hands up. "Fine, I don't care. I'll get the paperwork."

"Oh, there's really no need for that. I was hoping this could be sort of an under the table deal, yeah? That way you don't need to mess with the government, explain why you're not actually paying an employee."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Bit full of yourself too."

"Not completely, I'd say only half." The Doctor straightened, unconsciously touching the right side of his chest.

"Hey, stop groping yourself and get back here, I've got to show you the basics." The concierge flipped part of the counter up, making a pathway for the Doctor to get through. "Never did catch your name."

"John Smith," the Doctor lied rapidly, sliding through the space.

Under his breath the other man whispered, "John Smith, yeah bloody likely."

Pretending he didn't hear the comment, the Doctor opened his mouth. "And your name?" he asked.

"I'm the Concierge, that's all you need to know."

The Doctor smiled and shrugged, tilting his head to look at the man's name tag, which indeed only say 'THE CONCIERGE'. "Alright, Concierge, what do you want me to do?"

The Concierge threw something at the Doctor, which he caught instinctively and held up in front of him showing a maintenance outfit.

"Congratulations, you're our new maid."

 _o.O.o_

"Jackie, Rose, where have you been! I've been waiting all day, and not one single call. When you both disappeared last night I thought.. Never mind. Where have you been?"

"Oh Pete, you're always fussing about things." Jackie turned her attention to Rose. "He's always been like that, even back in our old world, until the day he died. Worried about this, worried about that. Well, let me tell you how worried he was about that stupid vase and you see how that ended for him, for _us._ "

Rose raised her eyebrows, noticing how she avoided the question. She didn't know why he didn't know, as she was the first to leave and as far as she had knew, her mother had told Pete what would happen. Rose could see why she didn't, though. After the last time the void was opened Pete's life changed for the second time, the first being when the Cybermen attacked his world and killed _his_ Jackie. Rose thought maybe Jackie didn't think he could handle it again, especially if something huge happened. Like the Doctor's duplicate coming back to them in their world.

It really was all a bit confusing.

"I surprised her with a spa day, that's all," Rose said, getting an appreciated look from her mother and a puzzled look from Pete.

"Yeah, I guess that's nice. Where'd you get the money though, it's not like you have a job." As much as it frustrated Rose for Pete to bring up her current unemployed status (which wasn't all true because of the work she did for Torchwood) she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the lie she was starting, even though it benefitted him in the end, right? "Sorry," she started, "I may have bothered some money for you. We appreciate the donation." Rose tried smiling, looking as innocent as she could.

Pete sighed. "You know money doesn't matter to me anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed it."

Jackie rolled her neck and shoulders. "Still a bit stiff, feel like a robot."

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed her mother, pulling her from the entry hall and up the stairs of the mansion. "We're just a bit tired, it was a long bus ride back."

Pete nodded his head. "Sure, uh, of course. How's pizza sound for tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Rose called from the stairs, before disappearing into one of the hallways, still pulling her mother with her. As they rounded the corner, she let go. "You should have warn me you didn't tell him!" Rose whispered.

"In all honestly, I just forgot."

"You forgot?"

Jackie shrugged.

"You forgot that you were planning to follow me into the other universe, where you could have been killed. You forgot to tell him that you were going to do that, did you?"

"Come off it, Rose. It's not like you said anything!"

Rose raised her arms in the air. "It's not like I knew when I was leaving! And you know I wasn't allowed to speak about Torchwood to anyone," she whispered, half yelling now.

"Okay, okay!" Jackie put up her hands in defense. "I'm _sorry_. But it's a good thing he doesn't know, I'm not sure I could explain it anyway."

"No, I suppose I couldn't either," Rose agreed. She sighed. "I need to get out of here. Go somewhere, anywhere."

"Darling, we can't travel through space, time, universes, whatever anymore. There's not any technology at the moment, or at least we know of. Besides, I think it's best you settle down now that your life can go back to normal."

Rose shook her head. "My life will never ever be normal again -"

 _Never say never ever._

"Rose?" Jackie reached a hand to Rose's cheek, making her flinch. "You okay? Lost you for a second."

She bit her lip and looked away. Keeping her focus on the door at the end of hall (her room where a great, warm, comfy bed awaited) she forced her brain to get back on track. "Uh, yeah. I didn't mean somewhere through space or time, though don't ever think that Torchwood isn't two steps ahead, they're probably building their own TARDIS right now. But I need to get out there, see more of the world. I was thinking of maybe America."

"What would you do in America?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," Rose said, "Just be a tourist, I guess. Can't really get a job."

"Or," Jackie hesitated, "You could study abroad. I know your education was a bit cut off at the end there."

Rose laughed. "Mum, I'm nearly twenty-two, besides what would I want to do? There's not really a job for saving the world."

"You could be a policeman!"

"I'm not going to be a copper, don't be ridiculous."

"How about a firefighter?"

"I don't think so."

"A doctor!"

Rose shot her mother a look. "That's not even remotely funny, I'm so not amused."

"Fine, fine. No doctor. What about a nurse? You could take care of others, be with them in their final moments..."

Running a hand through her hair, Rose closed her eyes, imagining it. "I suppose, it'd be depressing though."

"...Sticking needles into people, changing their bedpans..."

She grimaced. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"Come on, you've always wanted to help people! Just try it, what's the worst that can happen?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "At this point, the end of the world."

"There you go, being all dramatic again. You get it from your father."

"Right," Rose whispered under her breath as her mother turned and walked away. "I sure get it from someone."

 _o.O.o_

"Where did you say you were from again?" The Concierge asked gruffly. He was showing the Doctor around the hotel. The secret ins and outs for employees and the millions of ways there were to make a bed, not to mention the hundreds of chemicals used to clean every surface of the hotel.

"Another planet," the Doctor replied, throwing a sponge brush in the air and catching it. He missed his sonic screwdriver.

The Concierge scoffed. "Right, Smith, but you sound British. Northern in fact."

The Doctor shrugged, "Lots of planets have a Northern part."

"Including yours."

"Including mine," the Doctor agreed. Then he dropped the sponge brush onto the trolley he had been pushing around, as part of his training. Clapping his hands together he closed his eyes and turned his head up, taking a deep breath. The Concierge watched, his face scrunched up at the other man's oddness. "Sorry," the Doctor sighed. "Still trying to get used to all -" he opened his eyes and moved his arms all over the space. "-this."

The Concierge nodded. "You must be from the country then, don't worry, the city grows on you." He sat down as they passed a miniature lobby in front of a set of elevators. The Doctor followed suit. "And it's not all bad, just follow the rules and don't be stupid. All the bad things that have been happening lately, the invasion in the big city, all the bombs happening in Hell's Kitchen. Damn they really tore that place up. They're doing alright now, still picking up the pieces, though I suppose it doesn't help with that maniac freak running around."

"America," the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. "Not much different from the rest of the universe then."

"Right," the Concierge rolled his eyes. "You would know since you're from a different planet and all."

"That's right. I've noticed throughout all my travels that most cities are the same, always wanting to rebuild what was lost. You should see New York back in the day, what a community. Everyone came together, it was beautiful. Or New New York! They had a much better welcome ceremony than here."

"Well this is _our_ New York, we don't have time to make people feel comfortable, that's something everyone else needs to figure out on their own. And that, John Smith, is your welcoming."

* * *

 _Coming up..._

 _"Hell's Kitchen, full of actual hell, yeah?" Rose asked the other blonde, who nodded._

 _"One_ hell _of a city though. No place else like it, but there's never any other place like home."_


	3. The Doctor's Issues

_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for those that reviewed/followed/faved, it means a lot. I fear that this is a bit too fast paced, but bigger things are coming so I sort of want to rush the unimportant (or are they?) parts of the story. I don't know, the beginning of stories always bore me, especially when it's being dragged out. Also, you'll notice there's not much of Rose in here, but she'll have her own part to play as well. Hope you enjoy...here's chapter 3..._

* * *

The Doctor's Issues

"Why did you want to come to New York? To work as a shitty maid? There's no way that your life wasn't better back in England." The Concierge flipped his rather thick hair out of his face, squinting at the Doctor with an accusatory stare.

"I never said I was from England," the British man shrugged.

"But you have an accent," the other man pointed out.

"Lots of places sound like this, but sure, my life was a little bit more...exciting, you could say."

"So why are you here then, _John Smith_?"

The Doctor glanced out the window, as if he were looking for something. "I'm meeting a friend."

"Then why couldn't you stay with them?"

He turned back to the pale Concierge. "Why all the questions?"

The Concierge didn't say anything.

"I didn't stay with her because she isn't here yet or even have her own place to stay. And, well, she doesn't know."

The Concierge leaned back away from the Doctor. "Now I'm worried. I'm not letting some psychopathic stalker work for me, right?"

"Oh nooo!" The Doctor drew out, shaking his head. Then he stopped. "Well," he started, "Not completely anyway."

"Which one are you then? Psychopathic or a stalker?"

The Doctor gave him a hard look, the tension in the room thickened before he broke into a smile. "Depends who you ask."

 _o.O.o_

He'd been thinking positively lately, because no matter how bad his situation would get he could always find something to make it better. Usually that was by telling people what to do, it always made him feel so empowered. He liked having people tied around his finger, their words, their actions, their _life..._ all in his hands. He was like a God. Hell, he could _be_ God. He could convince everyone he was and the entire world would fall at his feet.

But that would be tedious, wouldn't it? Billions of people doing whatever you told them to do, worshiping you... and besides taking over the world was such a villainous idea to think. Definitely not one his Jessica would condone.

To hell with Jessica though! She tried to kill him - again! Though he thought when she snapped his neck he was a goner, but it seemed that the universe _wanted_ him alive. One minute he's by the water thinking Jessica can obey him again, and the next he's waking up in a hospital's morgue and scaring the living shit out of one of the workers. He was too angry at the time to really appreciate the humor in that man screaming before fainting.

Shaking his head, he thought about what mattered _now_. What he would do _now_. He was not happy with his Jessica, and she needed to know that. She needed to feel everything he felt and more. And when he was done with her, when he got what he wanted, he would kill her.

Because that's what she deserved.

 _o.O.o_

"It's all figured out then? The plane, the class, the flat -"

"Apartment, dear. They call them apartments! Ooh, you're going to be so American! My little girl, such a traveler."

" _Last call for flight 10B, JFK airport. Last call for flight 10B, JFK airport!"_

Rose brushed the hair off her shoulder, readjusting her purse and grabbing her luggage bag. "Mum, I've traveled through universes, another country isn't that big of a deal."

"It's a very big deal!" Jackie rushed over to Rose to hug her. "Oh, I'm going to miss you!"

"And I'm going to miss my plane!" Rose pushed away from her mother and smiled. "I'll call you as soon as I land, I promise."

"You better!"

Rose turned to Peter. "And thank you so much for making this possible. Whatever you want from New York, I'll get it for you."

Peter smiled and hugged her, "Just come home in one piece," he whispered. Pulling back he kissed her forehead. "We'll visit soon."

"You better," Rose said, repeating her mother. "Alright, now I really have to go! I love you guys, talk to you soon!" She waved and then turned running towards the exit. There were a few more people in line and she found herself behind another blonde, someone who looked familiar.

"I'm sorry," Rose started, making the girl turn around. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar."

"Guess I just have that face," the girl replied in her American accent, she smiled and shrugged. "But no, I don't think we've met."

"Huh, well anyways, I'm Rose." She stuck her hand out which the other women grabbed and shook.

"Trish, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Rose nodded and peeked at the ticket in her hand. "First Class too? Maybe we can sit with each other!"

She smiled, "I think I'd like that. Do you have a layover in JFK's airport or..."

Rose laughed, "No, no. I'm staying there for a little bit. New York, I mean, not the airport."

"I figured," Trish chuckled. "I think you'll like it there."

"Oh? Do you live in the main city?"

"No, I live in Hell's Kitchen."

"Funny, that's where I'll be too," Rose said, "For once I hope something doesn't live up to it's name."

Trish cringed. "I wouldn't hold onto your hope... it hasn't been the best place lately." She turned back and gave her ticket to the women before heading off to get on the plane. Trish stopped and turned as if she was waiting for Rose who quickly gave her ticket to the women to check before hurrying after her.

"Hell's Kitchen, full of actual hell, yeah?" Rose asked the other blonde, who nodded.

"One _hell_ of a city though. No place else like it, but there's never any place like home."

 _o.O.o_

After bantering with the Concierge for awhile, the Doctor decided to head towards his room. He was laying on his bed, one arm across his forehead while his hand on the other one rubbed at his eyes.

Everything had happened in his already short physical lifetime. He had been reincarnated by Donna, forcing hundreds and hundreds of years into his brain. He had been thrown out there right away to save the world and then was transported through another universe to end up in this one. He was happy, he was with Rose. So it tore him up that she didn't want to be with him. She wanted no relationship at all and it broke him. Here he was, with the knowledge of almost everything in the entire universe, alone, like he always feared. And he was scared, because he was so, so angry. And he knew what his anger could turn into.

After everything he had ever seen (or really what the _original_ Doctor had seen, the memories, thoughts, and knowledge that was now in his head), he knew that there was no one more terrifying in the universe than him. The Doctor could beat anything, anyone. He could make entire species cease to exist. He'd won at almost everything and yet his prize was solitude.

He was livid.

However, the Doctor tried to calm himself down and got rid of all those thoughts, because he really didn't want to deal with the consequences. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards the door, dashing through the hallways before ending up breathing the not-quite-fresh air of New York.

The Doctor knew that his Rose would come here, because he knew her. He knew subconsciously that she would go to a place where she could be reminded of the Doctor, and though it wasn't New New York, the original could be just as good.

So with the thought of her on her way, for whatever reason she did make up to come, the Doctor felt his singular heart swell. He would get his happy ending. Because goddammit he deserved it, didn't he?

Hands in pockets, he let himself roam around awhile and made mental notes about where certain places were so he could get back without a fuss. He thought of how New York reminded him of London, any big city really. People ignored you, they could care less about your existence! It didn't matter about who you were, _who_ you liked, what you liked, what you even looked liked. No one judged because they didn't care enough to and the Doctor thought it was absolutely lovely.

That was until another man who certainly wasn't watching where he was going ran right into him, causing the Doctor to stumble back and fall on his butt. Irritated, again, he stood up, wiping dirt from his hands.

When he saw who it was that ran into him, he cursed.

 _Of course._

 _o.O.o_

She blamed it on the tea.

Really though, that's where all the trouble had started from. That stupid Earl Grey in that stupid Patsy mug, though she would admit she was glad to finally have a logical excuse for not having it anymore. The satisfaction she felt at seeing it shattered on the ground was almost so much that it took her mind off her sizzling hand, burned from the foul hot tea. She was a coffee kind of girl and had wanted to try something different. Now she knew to stick to what she liked best.

Cursing to herself, Trish picked up that glass shards, careful to not cut herself.

That was until someone knocked on her door, scaring the living shit out of her so that her already burnt hand slipped right onto a sharp shard. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit! Ah!" Oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the door, the person knocked again. "Ugh!" Trish groaned, getting up as carefully as she good (but what did it matter, given her already bad start to the day). She kept her hand close to her chest and maneuvered her way around the now slippery and glass covered floor, as the person knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled as she got closer to the door.

"Not yet, but maybe one day," came a voice from the other side. "Though I have to say, I've never had any interest for blondes." This was one she knew only knew too well and dreaded. One that she thought was dead. Trish's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw on her screen who was on the other side and she went to cover her years as fast as she could.

But she was too late. "Open the door up for me Patsy and invite me in."

It was that familiar terrifying feeling of having no control over yourself, fighting with your mind and your body to not do what the virus in the air wanted her to do. Shaking in the inside her very calm body opened up the door. "Come in."

He spared her a satisfactory glance before waltzing in. Internally Trish screamed and screamed. She hated feeling like this, powerless because of someone else's words. There was a silence between the two as he plopped on the couch, laying down with his one arm folded behind his head and the other draped over his stomach playing with a button on his shirt. "Come here, Patsy." And she walked over towards him, stopping when he held his hand up. "Right, now I need you to tell me something. Where is Jessica?" Then he smiled, saying unnecessarily, "And don't forget to be honest."

"I don't know."

"Ahhh," he nodded. "Did her little thing and left in the night, I suppose? Did she take anyone else? Maybe that other fella with the indestructible body?"

"I don't know."

He tilted his head back. "I really wish you were lying. Very well, if you can't tell me where she is, maybe you could explain your absence, yeah?"

"I was overseas in London."

"Tell me why."

"I was looking for information." Trish was really trying to hold back as much as she could, and he noticed.

He sighed, "Would you just make it easier on us both and tell me everything? Stop hiding things, you know what I can do, what I can _make_ you do."

So she spilled everything. When he was satisfied with what he found out, he let her live. He made his way back out onto the streets, buzzing with new ideas.

That was, however, before some idiot ran right into him.

But no, not any idiot. It was himself. Or rather someone identical looking that ran into him. _What the bloody hell_ , he thought.

 _o.O.o_

"What the bloody hell." The Doctor shouted, surprised. He was looking at his doppelganger with wide eyes. Of course. _Of bloody course._ He couldn't have one normal day, could he (not that he knew what a normal day actually was)?

"What is this? Tell me what's going on!"

A jolt went through the Doctor and for the second time in his life he was forced to say something. "I-I don't know. The only explanation I can think of is this is _this_ universe's version of me. Something to compensate for all my appearances on the other Earth. But why this form? Why not one of my older ones? Or maybe this world only knows me by this one because of the first time I ended up here, the one when that idiot messed with the controls. The impossible jump between universes. So that's it then. Rose here was a dog, Mickey was Rickey, and this world created another me. Well, you. Weeeeell, technically you with my body. Well -"

"Shut up. Just shut up!"

Again, this jolt made his jaw snap shut. What in the world was this? And why did it feel so familiar?

"Tell me who you are. In very simple terms."

"I'm the Doctor. I travel through space, time, and now, well, between universes. Who are you?"

* * *

 _Next..._

 _"Kilgrave who?" the Doctor blinked. "Huh, that really does sound a bit odd, doesn't it?"_


End file.
